Lingua
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: Prequel of Ad Infinitum. Bahasa perasaan adalah bahasa universal di seluruh dunia. Orang bisu pun tidak butuh lidah untuk mengekspresikan bahasa perasaan dan orang buta tidak perlu melihat untuk mahir bahasa tersebut, bahkan orang dungu tidak butuh mentor untuk mengerti. Well, it's NejiHina, mind you.


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Summary**: Prequel of Ad Infinitum. Bahasa perasaan adalah bahasa universal di seluruh dunia. Orang bisu pun tidak butuh lidah untuk mengekspresikan bahasa perasaan dan orang buta tidak perlu melihat untuk mahir bahasa tersebut, bahkan orang dungu tidak butuh mentor untuk mengerti. Well, it's NejiHina, mind you.

**Warning**: AU!verse, OOC, unbeta-ed, non-linear description, ineffective sentences everywhere. Oh it's mainly platonic relationship.

**Music:** Padi – Menanti Sebuah Jawaban | Dee – Hanya Isyarat

**A/N: **Written right exactly before my exams so if you happen to see any strange or unfamiliar words, maybe they are parts of my lessons in school. My mind a bit messed up that day. I'm pretty lame here so feel free for destructive criticisms.

**LINGUA**

_Cinta,_

_Jika hanya karena satu hal kau tidak menjawabku_

_Jika karena satu hal kau jauh dari raihku_

_Namun jangan pernah kau pertanyakan, Cinta_

_Karena seperti itulah aku mengenalmu_

.

.

.

Aku kembali menatapnya, ke sepasang manik-manik yang persis milikku, dan sampai pada sebuah penjelasan singkat: Jiwa itu tak tersentuh.

Sudah berapa kali, selama bertahun kami saling mengenal dan kupikir aku adalah orang terdekatnya, yang menciptakan definisi pada orang sekitar kami bahwa jika kau mencari yang satu maka kau akan menemukan keduanya. Namun, pemikiran itu, bagaimanapun, dangkal. Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya sepasang mata itu kosong, emosi telah tersapu angin, menyusup sempurna diantara timbunan daun kering yang menjadi selubung emosinya.

Terkadang bagiku, pikiran dan hati ini hanyalah untukku sendiri. Tapi tanpa kusadarai saat mengenalnya, segalanya mengalir begitu saja, seperti tanggul bendungan yang memang telah retak. Dia tahu bagaimana harus merespon dalam setiap ucapanku, bagaimana menjadi air yang memadamkan api, bagimana mengulurkan tangan sekalipun kami sama-sama terjatuh. Mungkin bahkan ia mengenalku lebih baik daripada diriku sendiri.

"Siapa sosok yang saat ini kau kagumi?" dia pernah bertanya.

Aku pun tersenyum, menjawab, " sosok dalam dirimu. Siapapun itu. "

Namun perhatiannya kembali teralih pada _laptop_-nya. Mengherankan. Di saat kami bertemu dan apa yang kami sebut sebagai bicara adalah waktu dimana kami hanya duduk berhadapan, di ruang tamu kediaman Hyuuga dengan sebuah meja jati yang memberi jarak bagi kami dan kehadiran the hijau yang kian merosot suhunya. Setidaknya kami sama-sama tahu bahwa dia siap mendengarkan tiap muntahan kata berikutnya dari mulutku.

Selalu begitu.

#

Frekuensi pikiran kami sama pada beberapa hal dan peristiwa. Hanya saja mungkin panjang gelombang yang ada justru menciptakan jurang pemisah yang cukup jauh. Itulah yang kuperkirakan pada apa yang bakal ia katakan tentang kami.

Bagiku, ini cukup aneh. Kami adalah objek pada salah satu sisi mata koin, kami bertolak belakang namun tak terpisahkan. Kali lain, kami adalah sepasang dadu dimana saat kau melempar dan mengharap kemunculan suatu angka, kau akan mendapati frekuensi pikiran kami berada dalam satu lambda. Atau kali lain, kau butuh menarik napas untuk menyelami kedalaman jiwanya, menuju dasar namun tak pernah sampai ke sana.

"Pemikiran ini, " ia mengetuk pelipisnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dariku, " Hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Mau kau tatap berapa lama, kau takkan menemukan apa-apa. "

"Aku sedang mengimplementasikan seni menatap untuk melihat sisi emosi seseorang. Hanya ingin coba membantu? "

" Bantu apa? "

"Memberikan solusi dari _masalah-masalah_mu. "

Lagi-lagi ia yang menyudutkanku dengan ketajaman batinnya menembus pupil mata terus ke retina dan aku yakin ia telah melewati ambang bintik kuning di dalam sana. Aku tidak pernah mengerti bagaimana ia bisa melakukannya. _Itu _baru seni menatap.

" Kadang, " ia menghembuskan napas—nyaris tanpa amplifikasi apapun saat melakukannya, " kau tidak perlu solusi untuk sebuah masalah ataupun menanti kehadiran masalah untuk mencari solusi. Semua ada di hadapanmu. Aku bisa melihatnya, memangnya kau tidak? "

Aku menggeleng bingung, tidak mengerti apa arti ucapannya. Seringkali aku amat tidak menyukai sisi ambigu dalam sifat serta sikapnya, terutama pada cara yang harus ditempuh demi memaknai pemikirannya yang entah bermuara dimana. Sebenarnya aku merasa sangat dangkal jika berhadapan dengan karakternya yang ini.

" Sepertinya kau ini berkepribadian ganda. "

Lalu ia tertawa. Ini yang membuatku menarik kesimpulan tentang dua karakter dalam satu tubuh. Kupikir tawa dan kebahagiaan, bagaimanapun manusia menyebutnya, adalah suatu hal yang mudah untuk dijabarkan ataupun dimaknai sehingga manusia dengan atau tidaknya kelengkapan indera mampu untuk mengerti, mampu untuk merasa. Satu kali tawanya adalah gema kosong yang tak menyentuh sepasang tingkap oval lavender yang bisu akan panggilan ria. Kali berikutnya, tawanya adalah tawaku, bertumbukan tak tentu arah dalam ruang tertutup sehingga keceriaan itu resmi hanya milik kami.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalku. "

-#-

Trek bata blok di kampus pasti sudah biasa dengan langkah kaki kami yang menginjak permukaan mereka tiap sore dengan jadwal yang sama, lima kali dalam seminggu. Pasti mereka sudah hafal dengan bunyi ketukan sepatu kami dan terlanjur familiar dengan apa yang akan diperbincangkan.

"Mengapa semuanya membutuhkan penjelasan? " Sebatang cokelat tidak pernah absen saat kami mengelilingi kompleks kampus dan biasanya setengah dari jatahnya akan berakhir di dasar perutku. " Maksudku, menyebalkan tidak sih saat semuanya ingin kau memberi kalimat wajib berawalan 'karena'? "

"Kalau begitu jangan meminta penjelasan. "

" Lho, aku nanya karena butuh jawaban. "

Ia melirik ke arahku, jelas-jelas menunjukkan apatismenya yang tersohor itu. " Tadi itu jawabanku. Untuk seterusnya kau tidak butuh penjelasan. Alasan hanya embel-embel untuk memperkuat argumen, kau yang pilih bagaimana mengakhirinya. Lama-lama kau seperti anak kecil yang menuntut jawaban ini-itu. "

Aku megerucutkan bibir tanda tidak puas, " Oke, kita beralih pada urusan lain. Kadang aku ingin memiliki pola pikirmu itu. Menarik, kau tahu? "

"Kau sudah menanamkan, memupuk dan memelihara pemikiranmu selama dua puluh tahun. Butuh satu siklus hidup untuk menggoyahkannya dari akarnya. Kau harus menelusurinya sampai ke hati dan mencabutnya dari sana. Kau ini banyak bertanya, " ia menyodorkan jatah cokelatnya yang masih utuh untuk menyuapku. Dan berhasil.

Aku masih tidak mengerti. Tidakkah ia mengerti? Aku hanya ingin mengerti. Karena sebagian dari diriku hanya mau mendengar kata karena darinya. Seolah jawaban mengapa yang kulontarkan dan jawaban karena yang ia miliki adalah hal konkret yang sanggup kuyakini, tidak terpatahkan; sesuatu yang solid.

Jadi kupikir jika aku berpikir seperti dia, aku akan menemukan kata pasangan 'mengapa' dan 'karena' tanpa perlu menginterupsinya lagi. Aku sudah terlalu banyak bertanya, dia pasti bosan.

Seperti bata blok di bawah alas kaki kami.

-#-

Yang paling kuingat sepupu sekaligus sahabatku itu tidak pernah mengecewakanku. Aku pun tahu dia tidak berusaha keras untuk menyenangkanku. Dia hanya melakukan apa yang ia rasa perlu dan ingin dilakukan.

Kami memegang sendok, duduk berdampingan di depan televisi dan mangkuk es krim yang menjadi fokus kedua kami. Jika orang berpikir cara mengenal individu lain adalah dengan bicara maka mereka salah besar, setidaknya mengenai kami. Satu minggu penuh aku melihat wujudnya yang hampir selalu sama tiap harinya, dengan beberapa jam waktu yang kami pakai hanya untuk bicara namun tidak benar-benar bicara. Celoteh bukan teman akrab kami. Canda memang tidak asing, kami sering bertegur sapa dengan tawa. Kontak fisik seperti restriksi yang menjadi garis batas dan kelambu tabu bagi kami.

Malam itu hanya aku yang menjadikan televisi sebagai fokus utama sementara dia hanya menjadi _dia. _Makanan manis bukan pula favoritnya, serta topik berita malam itu jelas membuatnya makin mual, tapi aku bisa merasakan pegangannya pada sesuatu yang, seperti biasa, membuat garis emosinya stabil.

"Menurutmu mereka bersalah, para politikus itu? " Aku menoleh padanya saat jeda iklan, menyendok es krim tiramisu yang sejauh ini hanya diklaim oleh mulutku. " Bukti yang ditemukan, berita yang beredar, omongan yang diucapkan, bahkan tidak sejalan! Makin semu saja kebenaran di negeri ini. "

Cara sudut matanya bergeser ke arahku dan bagaimana diafragma dari indera penglihatan itu mengatur cahaya sedemikian rupa di tingkap ovalnya, membuatku antusias akan tiap jawaban yang ia miliki. Seingatku hanya dengannya aku mampu mengunci tatapanku tanpa merasa rikuh; mungkin karena seolah aku meraba dalam gelap pula di saat yang bersamaan.

" Kau percaya pada Tuhan? "

" Hei, itu tidak relevan— " Es krim menggoda itu terlupakan.

" Jangan mengaitkan Tuhan dengan definisi relevansi yang cupat begitu, justru dari situlah segalanya berasal. Kupikir kau ingin mendengar jawabanku. "

Sudut wajahku tertarik mengindikasikan kontra, dan seperti biasa aku harus memeras otak untuk memahaminya. " Ya, memang. "

" Sesederhana itu. Kau sendiri yang ambil pusing. "

Dahi dan bibirku membentuk duet kerut. Aku meraup mangkuk es krim dengan tekad menghabiskannya sendirian. Saat hasrat yang satu tidak terpuaskan, manusia akan memuaskan sisi hasratnya yang lain. Dan kali ini, es krim adalah pelampiasanku.

" Tidak puas?" Suaranya mengandung senyum.

" Seakan aku pernah puas dngan jawabanmu, " Sahutku dengan pipi menggembung dilengkapi duet kerut.

" Pikir saja sendiri. Jika kau percaya pada Tuhan, mengimani keberadaanNya maka segalanya sudah jelas. Kau tidak perlu berpikir apa atau siapa yang salah, mana yang baik atau buruk. Itu hanya konsep yang dibuat oleh manusia dan diterima manusia lain, garis pembatas yang _kita _buat. Kebenaran atau kesalahan begitupun keburukan dan kebaikan bukanlah tempat bagi kita untuk mendefinisikan. Ultimasi yang sejati adalah dimana mereka akan bermuara dan segalanya kembali padaNya. Jika _kita _memang percaya. "

Kuputuskan itulah kalimat paling konkret yang pernah kudengar darinya. Solid. Aku bisa merasakannya meresap pada tiap pori tubuhku. Namun, ketika itu juga, aku merasa tidak pernah segoyah ini pada fondasi pemikiranku.

-#-

Kukatakan padanya dia adalah guru yang mengajarkan bahasa pikiran padaku. Dia tidak menanamkan apapun, tidak meninggalkan jejak, hanya singgah untuk berbagi kata dan pergi. Kadang ia melampaui ambang kemampuanku untuk mengerti, dia akan memilih untuk menerjemahkannya kembali atau pergi begitu saja. Apakah dia merasa aku akan mengerti tanpa dia yang membimbingku?

Satu kali ia bertanya, momen langka yang jarang terjadi di antara waktu pembicaraan kami.

" Kau pernah mengajari orang lain? "

" Seperti kau, niisan? "

"Jika memang pengertian mengajar menurutmu demikian. "

Tak bisa menahan senyuman di bibirku, terutam aliran darah yang merayapi kedua pipiku. "Mengajar bahasa perasaan. Aku mencoba. "

Dia mengerti. Tidak perlu kalimat berbusa-busa agar dia paham; dalam kasus ini, mengerti diriku seperti orang kedua yang mendiami tubuh ini. " Siapa? "

Konyol, kedengaran sangat konyol. Kepuitisan yang meluncur sampai membuatku mual. Tapi toh memang benar, aku mencoba mengajarkan bahasa perasaan pada seseorang paling tidak peka, mungkin, sejagat raya ini. Untuk urusan ini aku tidak meminta jawaban darinya, apalagi saran; kupikir bahasa perasaan hanya hati yang mampu menerjemahkan.

Kami mengenal orang yang kusebut namanya itu, teman satu angkatan kami, bukan yang paling populer, bukan yang paling pintar pula, terlebih lagi yang paling mempunyai tampang. Inilah yang kusebut sebagai hati yang dipilih oleh hati lain untuk takluk; hati yang memilih untuk jatuh cinta. Maksudku, ketika aku membiarkan diriku jatuh ke dalam jurang tanpa dasar dengan konsekuensi kembali dengan kondisi tidak utuh jika aku—gagal.

" Kau pikir kau berhasil? "

"Sulit menjadi orang yang terlalu berprinsip—"

"—maksudmu keras kepala?" Ia menginterupsi.

Aku memutar bola mata sebal namun seringai girang tidak meninggalkan bibirku, "—tapi aku lebih baik tidak mencinta sama sekali daripada memiliki hubungan dengan orang yan tidak kucintai. Prinsip yang sulit ya, niisan?"

Ia mengangkat bahu tanpa menunjukkan perubahan signifikan pada air mukanya. " Sesuatu dianggap salah jika itu justru membawa kita pada ketidakbahagiaan. Tapi bagiku kondisi adalah faktor pengontrol penentuan pilihan dan lagipula hati manusia bisa berubah. Tentu saja hati orang-orang tidak sekeras hatimu, mungkin. "

"Hei! " Aku melemparnya dengan bantal sofa mungil yang sejak tadi kupeluk. Tetapi aku malah makin jengah dengan tawa hampanya yang kian rajin singgah itu, terlalu sering tawa itu hinggap dan merampas apa yang seharusnya menjadi momen keceriaan dalam pembicaraan kami.

Secara tidak langsung aku menambah daftar pembahasan dan obrolan wajib kami. Aku amat disiplin hingga tidak pernah lupa menyisipkan orang yang kusuka pada kolom-kolom diskusi. Aku bertanya-tanya sejauh mana ia mengenalku sampai aku sendiri tidak punya ide untuk memperkirakan; dia tahu terlalu banyak dan yang mengejutkan pada sebagian besarnya ia adalah kepingan yang memahamiku.

"Kau tidak bertanya mengapa aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang dia padamu? " Dalam kesempatan lain aku memicunya untuk memberikan alasan baru. Angin muson yang berembus membawa uap air rupanya telah menyapu Konoha, memberikan ultimatum pada setiap penduduk untuk membawa payung pada bulan-bulan berikutnya.

Dia mendongak pada arak-arakan langit kelabu yang menaungi kami seperti tirai-tirai yang menutupi matahari; percikan listrik membelah lazuardi yang baru tiga menit lalu masih secerah langit musim panas.

"Tidak perlu kata untuk menerjemahkan apa yang _kau _rasakan, " jawabnya, kali ini tanpa membuat kontak mata di antara kami. " Kadang kau bahkan tidak sadar kau adalah buku berjalan yang terbuka lebar. Emosimu bukan lagi tersirat tapi tertulis dengan gamblang di tiap lembarannya. "

" Ibuku saja tidak bisa membacaku seperti yang kaulakukan. "

" Ibumu tidak pernah melihat anaknya tengah memandang dengan tatapan penuh perasaan pada orang lain. Atau saat kau mencoba menjadi sebuah magnet untuk menarik kutub lain yang _kau pikir _adalah pasangan tak terpisahkan dari dirimu, "

Aku mengerucutkan bibir, ekspresi umum yang senantiasa muncul saat mencoba mencerna tiap omongannya; kurasa tubuhku memiliki enzim khusus untuk mengekstraksi dan mengurai kalimat-kalimatnya. Aku melangkah tepat di hadapannya, memblokir jalannya untuk menyusuri rute bata blok kami.

" Maksudmu kau sudah tahu tentang perasaanku ke dia? " Alisku terangkat tinggi dan suaraku naik satu tangga nada yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Sepasang tingkap ovalnya segelap awan-awan yang berkonfrontasi untuk menyapu daratan dengan hujan, menemukan manik mataku dari balik lembar bulu matanya. "Sejak kau memberinya tatapan itu, tidak perlu pengakuan untuk tahu. "

"Niisan, kau sungguh menyeramkan, " aku berbalik untuk lanjut berjalan tepat di depannya, " Apa kau ini semacam pembaca pikiran? Kupikir kau hanya mengerti kinerja bahasa pikiran. Atau justru kau malah bisa keduanya—"

"Justru kau yang aneh. Bahasa perasaan adalah bahasa universal di seluruh dunia. Orang bisu pun tidak butuh lidah untuk mengekspresikan bahasa perasaan dan orang buta tidak perlu melihat untuk mahir bahasa tersebut, bahkan orang dungu tidak butuh mentor untuk mengerti. "

Butiran-butiran jarum fluida menghantam bumi, segera saja merembesi pakaian yang kami kenakan, membuatnya menempel seperti kulit kedua. Ia menarikku untuk berteduh di sebuah kanopi di dalam area kompleks kampus. Meskipun basah kuyup dan dibilas angin yang wara-wiri. Aku senang gema tawanya kali ini bisa menjadi tawaku juga; menyadari matanya akan membentuk bulan sabit sempurna dan bersama mulutnya akan melengkungkan senyuman seperti dalam sinkronisasi.

" Tapi mungkin hanya orang tidak peka yang tidak mengerti, " aku mengedikkan bahu, pemikiran itu menyurutkan gelak. " Aku gagal untuk mengajarinya—atau kupikir begitu. "

"Bukan. Hanya orang yang telah menutup hatinya yang tidak mencoba. Kau tidak gagal, mungkin orang lain yang berhasil membuatnya mengerti. "

"Pasti ini kedengaran aneh, " aku menunduk menatap kedua telapak tanganku yang pucat, dan baru kusadari tubuhku menggigil. "Tapi aku tidak bersedih, kau tahu. "

" Itu tidak aneh. "

" Ataupun menyesal. "

" Itupun tidak aneh, " kontranya balik. Nada dalam suaranya begitu stabil dan sesuatu yang menjadi pegangannya itulah yang menjadi kontrol dirinya. Pasti begitu.

" Kau berkata seolah kau amat memahami apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Apa kau sudah pernah berada pada posisiku sekarang ini, merasakan persis apa yang kurasakan, bahkan sanggup untuk menelan semuanya bulat-bulat begitu saja? "

Kali ini aku tidak menuntut jawaban untuk memuaskan dahaga pikiranku akan sekresi racun bersifat adiktif dari ide-idenya. Hanya insting semata yang membuatku berucap demikian. Bisa jadi dia beroleh prinsip dan idiom yang tidak biasa namun amat kukagumi, tapi seorang jenius pun mendapat rapor merah untuk mengilhami perasaan itu sendiri.

" Aku tidak bisa menilik kecacatan dari sebuah perasaan, aku pun tidak bisa menemukan kejanggalan dari daya tarik magnetik bernama cinta dan aku sama sekali tidak pernah menolak medan yang menyeretku ke dalam arusnya. Ketika aku membiarkan diriku jatuh maka saat itu juga telah kuputuskan untuk merelakan semuanya. Ketika, kau tahu, cinta adalah kegilaan yang dikira paling manusiawi namun penuh adiksi yang disisipkan Tuhan di antara pilar perasaan. "

Ekspresi kosong yang kuberikan membuat ia terkekeh tanpa humor.

" Bisa jadi itu adalah cinta sungguhan, saat kau tahu kau tidak menyesal untuk mencinta. Terkadang mencintai sesuatu yang tidak bisa kaumiliki justru lebih indah, membiarkannya disana, tidak terjamah, menatap dengan penuh kerinduan namun digariskan untuk tidak pernah melewati ambang yang terlanjur tercipta. "

Aku terdiam. Salahku yang selama ini menutup mata dari mengenal dirinya, atau aku yang sama sekali tidak mencoba karena aku terlalu banyak bertanya dan ia hanya menjadi subjek untuk memuaskan dahaga pikiranku. Kini, apakah definisi sahabat masih berlaku bagi kami jika arti tersebut mengandung kalimat saling mengerti. Orang yang menjadi target curahan afeksi dariku mungkin bukan satu-satunya orang paling tidak peka sejagat raya ini.

" Kau—" Aku berusaha menemukan suaraku yang tercekat seolah ada sumbat tak kasat mata yang menghalangi saluran respirasi, "—tidak pernahkah terpikir untuk memiliknya? Adakah rasa dan dorongan saat kau sangat ingin menjadikan orang tersebut milikmu seutuhnya? "

" Bohong kalau itu tidak pernah terlintas, dan pastinya bakal menjadi hal yang paling kuinginkan untuk saat ini. Tapi jika lebih baik demikian adanya, biar menjadi demikian. Biar saja keindahan itu tidak terjamah. "

" Mengapa kau membiarkan dirimu terluka, berkubang dalam ketidakbahagiaan, membiarkan dia beralih pada yang lain, Niisan? Kau tidak berusaha mencegahnya? " Sampai pada poin ini, dia benar-benar orang paling aneh dan rumit sejagat raya ini.

" Terluka? Cinta adalah bagaimana kau memberi, jika memang harga yang harus dibayar adalah dengan luka untuk mencinta, ya itulah yang kubayar. Tunai. " Ia bersandar pada salah tiang penyangga kanopi, menunggu respon yang bakal kuluncurkan berikutnya untuk menyanggahnya. " Lagipula apa yang membuatmu tidak bahagia dengan melihat orang yang kaucinta berbahagia? Kalimat klise itu kali ini benar adanya, setidaknya bagiku, sekalipun dia justru tertambat pada hati yang berbeda. Tidak mungkin aku mencegahnya untuk berbahagia demi egoku. Cinta memang tidak bisa disandingkan dengan resikonya, kau jatuh maka kau terluka. Itulah adanya. Sesederhana itu. "

"Kau—kau bukan sesuatu yang mudah untuk dipahami, " Akhirnya aku mampu bersuara.

Ia mendongak dari balik baying tirai rambut kecokelatannya dan kupikir sedetik lalu aku melihat manik lavender itu menunjukkan emosi terdalam si pemilik yang selama ini sukses terselubungi. Kemudian ia melirik jam tangan yang melingkari lengan kirinya dan—aku nyaris tercekat—menyunggingkan senyum paling tulus yang pernah kulihat terukir di wajahnya.

"Maaf, bukan maksudku begitu. " Lalu ia bangkit seraya mengusap puncak kepalaku, mengacak helaiannya. Dan selama satu debaran jantung yang terkristalisasi dengan sempurna, aku memejamkan mata tatkala sentuhannya mampu mengirimkan gelombang aneh ke sarafku. Seperti zat analgesik instan yang membasuh nyeri yang semula bersarang di suatu tempat di dasar tubuhku.

Aku menggeleng tidak setuju. Bukan tempatnyalah untuk meminta maaf.

" Aku akan mengawasi, " ia berbisik dengan suara tenornya, membuat segalanya menjadi tersurat, tiada lagi tanggul penahan yang membendung emosinya. Kini ia adalah cerminan diriku, pada momentum dimana tiap partikel dalam dirinya saling bertumbukan, memberi efek _chaos _yang cukup kentara pada raganya yang pucat. Untuk pertama kali sentuhannya begitu rapuh dan amat hati-hati, ia gemetar tatkala menangkupkan telapaknya di sisi wajahku.

Tanpa kusadari aku bersandar pada sentuhannya, seakan jasmaniah diriku begitu menginginkan kontak seperti ini berakhir lebih lama.

" Tidak perlu berkata apakah gembok yang merantai hatimu telah terbuka, kau akan segera tahu. Saat itu juga aku pun akan tahu. Tapi ketika itu terjadi, kau tahu kau selalu bisa kembali, _Cinta_. "

Wajahku panas, mataku mengembang di dalam rongganya, mensekresikan cairannya tanpa bisa kucegah. Perlahan ia menarik diri; tidak terjadi tawa, senyum tidak terbit menyiangi wajah kami, bahkan matahari masih menolak untuk kembali dari persembunyiannya dari balik awan. Lintas jarak tercipta ketika ia merengkuh rintik hujan. Di belakang, aku memandangi cipratan air yang menari di sekitar sepatu kanvasnya.

Seperti kepingan-kepingan yang direkatkan dengan potongan lainnya, segalanya menjadi utuh dan masuk akal.

Aku berharap bahwa jika saja aku mampu memahaminya seperti yang mampu ia lakukan. Seandainya aku memiliki afinitas pada hatinya di momen yang pertama.

Detik itu, aku bertanya-tanya, mengapa dia tidak mengajariku bahasa pikiran yang hanya bisa diterjemahkan dengan perasaanku?

.

.

.

_Dan, _

_Jika aku yang pertama kali mengenalmu_

_Jika aku yang pertama kali meraihmu_

_Apakah kau akan pernah menjawab gema tanyaku, Hyuuga Hinata?_

-#-

**A/N: **I just ruined my favorite character here. She didn't sound like Hinata at all, I know but well I've always imagined different sides which perhaps had been buried deep within her. But, to be very honest, this was actually an original fiction along with **Ad Infinitum **which dedicated for my friends: Eve and Ivy. They don't have any specific names either, a false exploration of character is false because _they _simply are not characters who appeared here. And I've put some additional words here and there, deleted other words to fit them here. And also I didn't mean to mess up with your appetite of reading SasuHina or NejiHina stories and being ended up here. I'm really sorry if you cannot—maybe it was my fault as a writer—catch up with plethora of strange phrases and nouns here, please bear with this. And thank you for stopping by and reading :]


End file.
